i_shall_seal_the_heavensfandomcom-20200214-history
Li Fugui
| Image = Li.fugui.jpg|Official Game Lifugui.manhua1.png|Manhua Li Fugui.jpg|Game design | ImgCaption = | Chinese = 李富贵 | Pinyin = lǐ fù guì | Alias = Fatty Golden Prince (first life) | Status = dead | StatusExtra = (first life) Reincarnated | KilledBy = Allheaven (indirectly) | Cod = Allheaven's curse (first life) | Age = 12-13 (start) 15,000+ (death; first life) | Species = Human | Gender = Male | Hair = Dark Brown | Eye = Brown | Spouse = First Life: Xiang'er (fiancee) 500+ Other Beloved | Family = First Life: Li Dafu (father) Household of Li | Friend = Meng Hao Chen Fan (first life) | Enemy = | Master = | Disciple = | Ally = | Occupation = First Life: Golden Prince of the Golden Frost Sect (formerly) Disciple of the Paleo Immortal Mausoleum (formerly) | Affiliation = First Life: Reliance Sect (formerly) Golden Frost Sect (formerly) Paleo-Immortal Mausoleum | Sect = First Life: Reliance Sect (disbanded) Golden Frost Sect (formerly) Paleo-Immortal Mausoleum | Universe = Vast Expanse Mountains and Seas | VastExpanse = First Life: Mountain and Sea Realm Second Life: Unknown | Mountain&Sea = First Life: Ninth Mountain and Sea | Planet = First Life: South Heaven (formerly) | Region = First Life: Southern Domain (formerly) | Location = First Life: Mountain and Sea Butterfly New Mountain and Sea Realm | Cultivation = First Life: Dao Realm Second Life: Unknown | Essence = | Combat = | FleshlyBody = | Novel = Book 1, Chapter 1 (Unnamed) Book 1, Chapter 10 (Named) | Manhua = Chapter 1 (Unnamed) | Book = 1 , 2 , 4? , 5 , 6 , 7?, 8 , 9 , 10 | Appearsin = ??? chapters | Quotation = I’m finished, really finished…. I want to go home, There’s mantou waiting at home, and fish. Dammit, dammit. I want to inherit the family land, become a rich old man, and have a few concubines. I don’t want to be a servant here. | Speaker = Li Fugui, after being kidnapped to the Reliance Sect | Book# = 1 | Chapter# = 2 | ChapterName = The Reliance Sect | Introduction = Li Fugui , more commonly known as Fatty, is one of the recurring characters of I Shall Seal the Heavens. He was kidnapped to Reliance Sect along with Meng Hao, Wang Youcai and Dong Hu where he was made to labor alongside Meng Hao. The two soon became close friends and would often help each other out whenever they find themselves in a tough situation. After the sect was disbanded, he was knocked out and carried off by a Nascent Soul cultivator from the Golden Frost Sect where he became a figure of importance. | Appearance = | Personality = | Description = A fat, young man who is a few years younger than Meng Hao and whose most remarkable feature is his two protruding teeth which he likes to sharpen with swords. Friendly and given to emotional outbursts. He is rather lazy when it comes to cultivation, preferring to spend his time sharpening his teeth. He is loyal to those he call friends, proven true during the times he stood by Meng Hao. He also seems to bite anything and everything his teeth comes in contact with while asleep, a fact Meng Hao noted with apprehension. Meng Hao usually just calls him Fatty. | Background = He hails from a rich family that is known for being the most powerful family within Yunkai County. He was betrothed to Xiang'er, a mortal, before he was brought to Reliance Sect. | History = Book 1 He was a mortal just like Meng Hao who was abducted by Xu Qing and brought to Reliance Sect along with Meng Hao, Wang Youcai and Dong Hu. He is the first person and friend Meng Hao made after being kidnapped to the Reliance Sect. He was horribly homesick during his first few days in the sect, often bemoaning his easy life back in his hometown. They were then given sleeping quarters and were tasked to chop ten logs every single day. Almost right after they've been brought to the sect as servants, the fierce-looking Grandpa Tiger barged into their quarters demanding they hack down ten trees each for him everyday, on top of the assignments they were given. Li Fugui, who was asleep at the time, was woken by Meng Hao's yelling that his mantou and his fiancee were being stolen. Fugui jerked awake and still half-asleep, begin striking down everything in his path with his teeth until it came into contact with Grandpa Tiger's arm. He then bit down and almost mauled away a part of the man's flesh had they not been interrupted by the servant-in-charge's reprimanding voice. Grandpa Tiger, afraid of the consequences, backed away and left without looking back. A few months after this incident, Meng Hao was promoted to the Outer Sect. After, Patriarch Reliance baits the Southern Domain clan using the Sublime Spirit Scripture and therein disbanding Reliance Sect, Li Fugui was kidnapped by the Golden Frost Sect due to his special teeth. He became a Core Disciple and was excessively spoiled by the clan. He ends up having at least 100 wives with a lot of them bearing children. Information needed Book 5 He then became the Golden Prince of Golden Frost Sect after the war with Blood Demon Sect. Later in the story, Li Fugui helps Xu Qing deliver a medicine to Meng Hao in the Rebirth Cave and informing him the problems in the Black Sieve Sect. Afterwards, Fatty gains the position of Golden Sect Prince through his and Meng Hao's con. Book 6 During the creation stage of the Ancient Road competition, Li Fugui ate an extremely hard fungus and gained enlightenment about it, which caused 13 stone steles to descend. He named the divine ability Gulping Down Heaven, through the suggestion of the Patriarch of the Paleo-Immortal Mausoleum, one of the five great Holy Lands. He was subsequently recruited by the Paleo-Immortal Mausoleum. When Meng Hao visited him, its revealed that he plans to have his descendants take control of the Paleo Immortal Mausoleum, since he is aware that he himself is not exceptional enough to do it. With the mass number of his children alone, it would certainly be enough to be a clan of its own, making this plan rather believable and very much possible. Books 8-9 He participated in the war with the 33 Heavens, ultimately losing hundreds of his beloveds and his children, much to his grief. A thousand years after the war, he is now a famous figure within the Mountain and Sea Butterfly. He is now a patriarch of the clan he established, a dream he once had that finally came to a fruition. Book 10 He was affected by Allheaven's curse, and as one of Meng Hao's close friends, he was eternally bound to him through Karma and thus was one among the multitude that had their lives cut short. As he was close to dying, he requested to Meng Hao to kill Allheaven and exact revenge. He was eventually sent to be reincarnated after countless epochs had passed. | CustomSection1 = | CustomText1 = | CustomSection2 = | CustomText2 = | Trivia = Li (李) is a common family name. Fugui (富贵) means “rich and influential”. (Source: Wuxiaworld) *It took ten chapters before Li Fugui, who is merely referred to as "Fatty", was officially named. *There were only two incidences in the entire novel where Meng Hao was shown eating, and during both instances, it was with Li Fugui. | MoreQuotes = }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Father Category:Reliance Sect/Characters Category:Reliance Sect/Affiliation Category:Southern Domain/Characters Category:State of Zhao/Characters Category:Planet South Heaven/Characters Category:Ninth Mountain and Sea/Characters Category:Mountain and Sea Realm Category:Vast Expanse Category:True Immortal Category:Five Major Sects/Characters Category:Dao Realm Category:Mountain and Sea Realm/Characters Category:New Mountain and Sea Realm/Characters Category:Path of Cultivation Category:Recurring Characters Category:Yunkai County/Characters Category:Reincarnated